


Not A Date

by 27twinsister



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Beast Morphers
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Oneshot, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: A Power Rangers Beast Morphers oneshot where Nate asks Zoey to go to the movies with him because of a rule put in place by Commander Shaw. But it's NOT asking someone on a date. Absolutely not.





	Not A Date

Nate was annoyed. As the head of the Grid Battleforce Tech Department, he knew that he was important. But he had just been buying flowers for Zoey for Valentine’s Day, and there happened to be a monster attack. That wasn’t his fault. The monster didn’t attack him (luckily). And he did return to the base.  
But then Commander Shaw decided to be his mother and basically ground him, saying that he’s not allowed out without someone else indefinitely. Since Nate didn’t see his parents much, Commander Shaw was the closest mother figure he really had. And she grounded him, like she actually was his parent!  
Nate decided that he needed to do a few things. First of all, put a note for Zoey in the flowers, from a secret admirer. Secret admirer? Secret Valentine? Secret Valentine. Next, give the flowers to someone at Grid Battleforce and tell them to give the flowers to Zoey.  
Why not just do it himself? Yeah, no. That would be embarrassing. Especially with everyone around! And what if she didn’t like him back? What if she didn’t like flowers? What if she already got flowers from someone else? Which probably actually did happen, since people sent the Rangers things for Valentine’s Day. Not addressed to Zoey, because of secret identities, but to the Yellow Ranger, AKA Zoey.  
Anyways, he saw her receive the flowers and she seemed to like them.  
A few days later, Nate was thinking of going to the mall nearby to go to the movies. It was just nice to go and be a kid and do normal things, not in a lab. As he thought about which movie he wanted to see, Nate remembered the “buddy system” Commander Shaw had him on. He needed to go with someone. Because of safety or whatever.  
But anyways, who would he go with? He could ask Ben and Betty, but did he really want to? No. They would find a way to make the experience memorable in either a funny way, an embarrassing way, or both.  
He could ask Zoey…  
Wouldn’t going to the movies with Zoey be a date?  
No…  
Would it?  
Maybe…  
Okay it would! But he wouldn’t be doing it to go on a date with Zoey, it would be because he needs someone to go with him. Because of a stupid rule.  
Nate decided to bring it up that afternoon when the Rangers were in the lab.  
“Hey Zoey,” Nate said as he was working on something. It was easier to ask when he wasn’t making eye contact.  
“Yeah?”  
“Would you, uh, want to go to the movies this weekend? I want to go but I need someone to go with me. I can pay.” There, it’s not a date. It’s because of the rule.  
“Sure! What movie do you wanna see?” Zoey sounded enthusiastic.  
“Uh, I, can we talk about that later? I need to focus,” She said yes. Oh my gosh she said yes. Nate, do your job. Focus on work.  
“Okay.” The alarms went off, indicating a monster attack.  
But that moment was great.


End file.
